


Just a Tool

by NanamiDarkfox



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Angst, Bleeding Effect, Canon Compliant, Depression, Desmond Miles Needs a Hug, Desmond Miles-centric, Desmond Needs Love, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Spanish, Suicidal Thoughts, William Miles' A+ Parenting, and i dont know, and very sad, dont be lazy, everyone are just mentioned, so i will give him lov, someone please hug my bby, this is very gay, use translate google
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiDarkfox/pseuds/NanamiDarkfox
Summary: Una herramienta.No pudo evitar reírse, una maldita herramienta, eso es todo lo que era y todo lo que fue.Una herramienta no merecía palabras de ese tipo, una herramienta no merecía nada más que ser usada y tirada. No iba a tener a nadie, se dio cuenta, con amores perdidos en pasados lejanos, con una mente rota y destruida, con una depresión que se lo devoraba día a día, a nadie le gustaban las cosas rotas, y por último la tarea de salvar al mundo…Nunca nadie se preocuparía por él.





	Just a Tool

_Una herramienta._

No pudo evitar reírse, una maldita herramienta, eso es todo lo que era y todo lo que fue.

Por muy jodidamente deprimente que sonara, nunca pudo decidir nada por sí mismo, nunca tuvo opción en nada, incluso cuando había escapado y era relativamente libre no era alguien con ambiciones grandes, no era alguien fuerte, o valiente. Siempre fue todo lo contario. Alguien aburrido, cansado de todo, alguien débil, apenas podía con sus entrenamientos, nunca podía ganar una batalla, y era un cobarde, huyendo como uno de todo…

Suicidarse habría sido más tentador, pero no quería morir, como un cobarde, tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Así que continuo caminando, yendo hacia adelante…

Pensando en lo que podría haber sido, si no hubiera huido, tal vez la suerte haría que fuera asesinado por accidente en algún entrenamiento contra su padre, el hombre nunca iba suave, siempre duro incluso desde que tuvo 10 años, la cicatriz en sus labios era la prueba de ello, poco le importaba herirle…

Cuando no obedecía terminaba dentro de “la habitación negra”, una habitación aislada de todo, por días, tal vez se habría vuelto loco allí y lo habrían asesinado, nunca tuvieron reparos en meterle allí desde pequeño, sea habitación y él eran íntimos amigos. A veces, cuando pasaba mucho tiempo allí, las paredes vibraban, a veces se cerraban, a veces veía cosas, escuchaba cosas, cosas que nunca diría a nadie, susurros de consuelo en su oído causados por su propia mente agotada de la soledad, era aterrador, aterrador y calmante al mismo tiempo…

De cierto modo no le importaba si llegaba a desarrollar esquizofrenia por culpa de esto, al menos no estaría solo cuando entraba en ese lugar, al menos alguien, algo, estaría allí con él, se preocuparía… ¿Realmente lo haría? Tal vez incluso su propia mente se burle de él, le diga lo inútil que es, como no sirve para ser un asesino, el desperdicio de espacio que-...

Que era…

…

_Que era inútil…_

Que irónico seria, si su propia mente también estaba en su contra. Por fortuna (o desgracia) nunca llego a desarrollar esquizofrenia, no sabía si estaba agradecido por ese hecho o decepcionado en todo caso, pero por su cordura mental, que a este punto ya dudaba tener, decidió no darle muchas vueltas a eso.

Luego otra desgracia cayó sobre él, nada más bajo a guardia un par de segundos, una sola vez en esos malditos nueve años huyendo de Templarios y Asesinos por igual, 9 años que tardo en desaparecer por completo de sus sistemas.

Tanto había querido una maldita motocicleta que termino siendo capturado por Templarios por culpa del maldito vehículo. Y vale, su preciosa moto no tenía la culpa, había sido él y su estupidez, no debió hacerlo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba…

De nada serviría lamentarse por el error más estúpido de su vida.

Además de que… tenía que admitir que aquello había sido culpa suya y solo suya, fue su descuido, fue su estúpida confianza, antes había comprado cosas con tarjetas de crédito, nunca sucedió nada de este calibre…

Una rata de laboratorio termino siendo por todo este embrollo, nada más que un conejillo de indias de los templarios, alguien dispensable, como siempre lo fue, dispensable, fácilmente reemplazable, inútil en la mayoría de las cosas que hacía, que una vez ya no se le necesitara le dejarían tirado cual juguete usado, en el suelo su cadáver mancharía el suelo de sangre como ríos, roto, destruido tanto en cuerpo como en mente…

Qué final más patético ¿no es así?

Secuestrado por templarios, usado como perra barata, y luego dispensado una vez hayan roto su mente…

Estaba tan agotado

Obligado a entrar en esa máquina, a perderse a sí mismo, cada vez que entraba, la piel de Altair, su mente, se hacían más y más acogedoras, más cómodas, cada vez que entraba allí un trocito más de Desmond se perdía en la inmensidad de Altair… trozo a trozo, como un vaso de vidrio impactando contra el suelo, fue roto, su mente ahogada en recuerdos que no le pertenecían, en una vida que nunca quiso tener…

De cierto modo… no podía evitar mirar con admiración, a pesar de todo, a Altair, incluso cuando su mente luchaba por mantenerse cuerda, por hablar en inglés, por ser Desmond Miles y no ser Altair Ibn La-Ahad, aun asi termino admirándole. Todo lo que fue, todo lo que hizo, de cierto modo… poco a poco aquellos recuerdos se volvieron “su hogar”

Hasta que terminaron…

_Iba a morir…_

Se preguntaba ¿Qué tan asqueado estaría Altair al saber cómo por culpa suya todos sus recuerdos estuvieron en manos de los templarios? ¿Le odiaría? Si fuera él también se odiaría, y mucho, no lo culparía en lo absoluto por despreciarle…

_Él también lo hacía después de todo._

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Debió luchar, debió hacer algo y no fue así, de nuevo era un cobarde…

¿Qué tan decepcionado estaría Altair de él? ¿Qué tan decepcionada estaría la hermandad? Si Altair estuviera allí de seguro ya le habría asesinado… habría sido un alivio morir así…

¿Qué tan asqueroso debes de ser para enamorarte de un antepasado? ¡Era su familia, por dios! Pero aun así se vio atrapado por el encanto natural del árabe, su elegancia asesina, su gracia, su personalidad de mierda, gruñón como ninguno, todo…

_Que patético era…_

Era una decepción, de nuevo, es lo único que era, es lo único que siempre seria, nunca seria firme, fuerte, valiente, libre como Altair, siempre seria el muchacho inútil en ser un asesino, dócil, cobarde…

_Estaba tan cansado_

Luego aquella… vista, nunca creyó que fuera a desarrollarla, y vio aquello, el mar de sangre que trataba desesperadamente de enviarle un mensaje… uno que no comprendía, ni lo haría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto…

Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Lucy apareció, guiándole a la salida, nervioso hablo y hablo, su maldita mala costumbre de hablar tonterías en los peores momentos, solo para ser callado por la rubia ya harta de sus divagaciones sin sentido…

Al menos fue útil para encontrar la clave del ascensor, algo es algo peor es nada ¿no?

Entonces de nuevo llegar a un lugar para que… lo quieran volver a usar como rata de laboratorio… acepto como el imbécil que era, pensando que cambiaría algo…

Ezio Auditore era alguien fácil de querer, rápidamente, como el desastre gay y solitario que era, cayó bajo sus encantos, sonriendo desde el fondo de la mente del Italiano, hasta que… hasta que la muerte llego a su pacifica vida… lo único que había querido había sido abrazarle, pero eso era imposible, así que solo observo en silencio, observo todo con un nudo en su garganta, y estómago.

Ezio creció y Desmond no pudo hacer más que admirarlo, y caer aún más enamorado por él, sonriendo ante sus ocasionales tonterías que de cierto modo terminaban funcionando.

_Desearía ser así._

Valiente, temerario, indomable, fuerte, firme…

Pero nunca seria así, así que se conformaría con ver a sus crushes.

_Extrañaba a Altair…_

Cuando estaba fuera del Animus no se… él no se sentía… él se sentía fuera de lugar… Shaun claramente le detestaba, y escupiría el suelo por dónde camina si no estuviera demasiado ocupado con su trabajo, solo hablándole con sarcasmo incluido cuando era necesario o quería profundizar más sobre algún dato… cosa que siempre terminaba en algún insulto para Desmond… pero no importaba ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Rebecca era… agradable, más que todo se interesaba por la tecnología, era divertido hablar con ella. Por otro lado ella solo se interesaba por juguetear con su “bebe” el Animus 2.0, esa maldita máquina, que de cierto modo retorcido anhelaba cada vez más. Así como también era agradable, Rebecca a veces podía regañarle por simples bromas como cuando fueron a Monterigiornni y saludo a Altair, mirando su estatua con algo de anhelo, nadie había prestado atención a su mirada y solo le reprendían por su pequeño saludo tonto en un intento de cortar la tensión del lugar…

Lucy… estaba estresada, hablar con ella a veces era más reconfortante que los demás, y no le importaba si se enojaba con él a veces, no le importaba si servía para que ella se desahogara de vez en cuando, para algo además de meterse en el Animus tenía que servir.

Pero… no se sentía bien aquí… era incomodo, doloroso incluso, no era fácil estar en el Animus, no era fácil estar fuera del Animus, en ningún lugar se sentía bien ahora… mucho menos estando solo. Ahora parecía que nunca lo estaba, siempre susurros en su mente de personas que ya habían fallecido se escuchaban.

Duele estar dentro, duele estar fuera, ya no sabe qué hacer así que solo se sienta en silencio cuando puede, intentando hacer su existencia aún más insignificante de lo que ya era, intentando desaparecer contra el pie de la estatua de Altair, mirando a la nada, intentando mantener su mente en orden, callado sin molestar más de lo que ya hace con solo su presencia allí.

Después de todo, no servía de nada dormir, el estrés se lo comía a toda hora, el efecto sangrado lo atormentaba incluso en sus sueños más profundos, haciéndole despertarse atacando a cualquiera que se digne a ver que le paso, o haciendo que se despierte cada media hora cubierto de sudor y jadeando por aire, intentando luchar por su cordura entre lágrimas de dolor.

Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, muy lentamente y en silencio, poca interacción entre sus compañeros, incomodidad constante, nada de sueño, estrés mental, si, era la receta del desastre… entre más estresado se encontraba más susceptible al efecto sangrado era…

Desmond era prácticamente una bomba de tiempo a este punto, una que podría explotar sobre los demás o sobre sí mismo. Preferiría que fuera esta última, destruirse a sí mismo era mejor que morir sabiendo que hirió a sus… ¿Compañeros? Ellos eran inocentes, y si sus ancestros no le perdonaban el haber compartido sus recuerdos y la manzana con los templarios mucho menos iban a apreciar que asesinara a inocentes.

Así que continuo, era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos en su guerra con Abstergo, esto no era nada, él podía soportarlo, podía tomarlo todo, no importa, no hay nadie más que podría ¿verdad? Estaba bien, estaba bien, estaría bien, no era el más fuerte ni el más valiente pero él podía hacer esto, ¿verdad?

Continúo adelante, cada vez sintiéndose más a la deriva…

_Pero de nuevo, la vida tenía que ser una perra. _

Cuando la manzana lo controlo… lo juraba, juraba que había intentado, con todas sus fuerzas, evitarlo, había luchado, lucho tanto, intento retroceder, pero todo lo que hacía su cuerpo era avanzar, un nudo y el pánico fueron creciendo en su pecho, se sentía a punto de hiperventilar, la cuchilla oculta salió de su lugar en su muñeca

_No no no no no_

Cuando se hundió en el estómago de Lucy… lo sentía, lo sentía tanto, había intentado, había sido controlado, no fue su culpa…

_Solo que si lo fue._

Si hubiera sido más fuerte, y hubiera evitado tocarla, ser más listo, si no hubiera estado tan distraído, si no hubiera sido tan débil…

_Ella seguiría con vida._

Así que si, fue su culpa…

Luego el Animus… Clay… nunca se sintió tan culpable de algo en toda su vida, sentía que se ahogaba, que quería llorar pero las lágrimas no saltaban, más de una vez había querido abrazar a la AI del rubio, sufriendo solo día a día en ese horrible lugar, pero Clay no le permitía acercarse cuando entraba en su espirar de depresión, él solo desaparecía… dejándole solo una opción.

_Seguir adelante_

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, ¿tenía que saber que eventualmente esto pasaría verdad? ¿Por qué tenía que doler entonces?

Ezio encontró al amor de su vida en Sofía, Altair lo hizo en María, y él solo estaba condenado a ver esto con una sensación de vacío en su pecho.

Tenía que saberlo

_¿Por qué duele?_

Solo quería acurrucarse en una bolita y morir en ese lugar, ya no podía más con esto, no podía… pero lastimosamente tenía que seguir, tenía que, el mundo dependía de eso ¿verdad? Todos dependían de eso…

No puede ser egoísta, no puede.

Tiene que dejar de ser egoísta de una vez por todas, dejar de ser perezoso, levantarse, e ignorar todo, tiene que continuar adelante, todos dependían de eso. Incluso si quería llorar y morir no podía hacerlo, y Clay tampoco lo dejaría, incluso en esos raros momentos donde estaba fuera del Animus, en la isla, intentando mantenerse a sí mismo, su rostro enterrado en sus rodillas, y Clay sentado a su lado ofreciendo un suave apoyo en silencio.

Lo más cercano a un amigo aparte de Lucy que había tenido si era honesto, Clay en estos momentos era quien más comprendía, quien más entendía.

Y incluso si sabía que Clay solo lo ayudaba porque estaba obligado a ello, porque era necesario, porque era la herramienta que se usaría para salvar al mundo, incluso si sabía que solo era eso para él, y para todos los presentes, una herramienta, y para Clay, la razón de su muerte, sabiendo que Clay le odiaba por eso, morir por un don nadie cobarde sin amigos, que detestaba sus entrañas, que si fuera por él ya estaría 3000 metros bajo el suelo…

Incluso con todo eso, le estaba eternamente agradecido por quedarse con él allí, incluso si solo era un ratito nada más, solo para mantener su cordura ligeramente derecha, y que cuando saliera del Animus su primer pensamiento no fuera morir.

_Gracias, Clay._

Ojala y pudiera salir con él, ojala pudiera traerle fuera, a que fuera libre… pero eso era una tarea imposible, él… al igual que todas las personas que llego a apreciar… estaban muertas, y eso lastimosamente incluía a Clay.

El Animus, Juno, borraron a Clay, él hizo su mayor esfuerzo, y le salvo, Desmond quiso llevarle con él, pero… no pudo haber hecho nada contra el Animus, le fue imposible luchar contra la fuerza de la loca de Juno y la maquina…

_Otra vez, estaba solo._

Otra vez…

_Solo quería echarse a morir._

Empujado de nuevo a los recuerdos solo quiso echarse a llorar de nuevo, estaba esforzándose demasiado para no hacerlo, mientras Ezio entraba al fin a la biblioteca de Masyaf solo para encontrar la biblioteca vacía de libros o conocimiento… y encontrar el cadáver de Altair Ibn La-Ahad. No podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente, un nudo aún más grande en su garganta, mirándole con lo que solo podía ser descrito como tristeza y cariño.

_Wou, realmente estaba enfermo de la cabeza._

Y entonces vio junto con Ezio el último recuerdo de Altair, la última pieza del rompecabezas, la razón por la que estaba allí, y como… cuando Altair… se sentó a descansar por última vez…

_Solo no pudo aguantar más, y las lágrimas brotaron, mientras intentaba esconder los sollozos. No es como que alguien fuera a escucharle ahora._

Y entonces Ezio fue allí, directamente frente a la manzana, y solo su corazón salto en el momento en que le llamo, en que dijo su nombre, se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez, como si el otro pudiera verle, mirando sorprendido al italiano, que mientras decía palabra a palabra se quitaba su armadura.

_Estaba renunciando._

_Y solo él era el testigo de eso._

La manzana brillo, mostrándole frente a Ezio, sorprendido le miro, labios entre abiertos, entre más decía el otro más quería llorar pero... el shock no le dejo soltar ni una sola lagrima. Ezio quería que todo su sufrimiento haya servido de algo, y solo Desmond podía hacerlo cumplir…

Ezio coloco una mano en su hombro, y ya era hora de que se separaran para siempre.

_Adiós, Ezio_

_Adiós, Altair._

Y dios, luego de ver el desastre y saber dónde estaba el gran templo..

_Solo quería huir._

Pero esta vez no podía hacer eso, no con el esfuerzo que había puesto Clay en mantenerle vivo, el esfuerzo y sufrimiento de Ezio los de Altair, y ahora también tenía presión de una nueva persona, su padre, de Shaun de Rebecca… y entonces… había dejado de hablar definitivamente a menos que le preguntaran de frente, ¿de que serviría? De nada, mejor era callar y terminar con esto, encontrar la llave y…

Se desmayó.

_De nuevo._

_Gracias, Juno. Nótese el sarcasmo._

Y por supuesto la mejor solución que pudo encontrar su padre, como si no fuera nada importante fue tirarle al Animus, combatir el efecto sangrado con la máquina que lo causa, por supuesto, sabía que solo le importaba saber sobre el templo, pero aun así… aun así…

_Dolía…_

Pero de nada servía lloriquear, así que siguió con alguien que nunca pensaría que vería, o seria en todo caso, Haytham Kenway, un templario, bastante eficiente en su trabajo, y frio. Un hombre que solo quería resultados, y que no se detenía ante nada para cumplir sus objetivos. Algo despreciable en la opinión de Desmond, de cierto modo le recordaba a su propio padre, pero si decía eso seguro se llevaría un golpe de su viejo, y sinceramente no tenía ganas de volver a ser maltratado, no más de lo que ya ha sido.

Comenzó la vida de Connor y solo quería abrazar al nativo más fuerte que a cualquiera, había sufrido tanto, tanto, de cierto modo le causaba gracia su personalidad, era un enojón, un enojón con muchos ideales que realmente no eran indicados para un asesino, con mucho sufrimiento detrás. Y Sinceramente no había nada más divertido que ver como interactuaba con el estúpido que tenía por padre, si bien Haytham era un imbécil y el peor padre del mundo, tenía que admitir que era gracioso, en especial cuando Connor lo lanzo de aquella ventana en la base de Benjamín Church en llamas.

Connor nunca se rindió, y varios infartos llego a darle, de cierto modo le desesperaba un poco, entendida el camino de la paz, no matar, era algo que quisiera poder hacer, pero los Templarios eran peligrosos, y eso lo demostraron cuando casi lo asesinan ejecutado por crímenes que no cometió, pero su valentía y poder, su brutalidad, todo le hacía… sentir lo mismo que sentía hacia Altair y Ezio.

_Realmente era un desastre ¿eh?_

_Tenía que admitir que su voz era atractiva también, igual que las de Altair y Ezio._

_No es que diría eso en voz alta, jamás._

Desmond… cayo de nuevo, como el desastre gay que era. Le extrañaba no haber caído por Clay, tal vez es porque apenas interactuaban, apenas le conocía más allá de la locura que tenía, tal vez es porque…

_Eso no importaba. _

La traición de George Washington… y luego casi morir contra su padre, una batalla brutal, el dolor que sabe que Connor sintió al asesinarle, y luego contra Charles Lee, nunca se sintió más orgulloso de Connor que el momento en que el mismísimo Charles Lee le reconoció, y le compartió de aquella ultima botella de alcohol. Fue incomparable.

Más dolor penetrante, día a día en su pecho, susurros en su mente reconfortante y cruel al mismo tiempo, porque esas palabras no estaban destinadas a él, era para María, eran para Sofía, eran para quien quiera que fuera la persona que estuviera con Connor.

_Nunca serian para él, jamás. _

Una herramienta no merecía palabras de ese tipo, una herramienta no merecía nada más que ser usada y tirada. No iba a tener a nadie, se dio cuenta, con amores perdidos en pasados lejanos, con una mente rota y destruida, con una depresión que se lo devoraba día a día, a nadie le gustaban las cosas rotas, y por último la tarea de salvar al mundo…

_Nunca nadie le amaría._

_Nunca nadie se preocuparía por él._

Nunca…

Una herramienta no merecía estas cosas, una herramienta no estaba destinada a sentir amor, a elegir por sí misma, a ser libre.

Quería llorar, quería huir, como el cobarde que era, ya quería que todo acabara, al final no podía soportar todo esto, no podía más. Fue solo una suerte que encontraran las llaves del templo a tiempo, luego de haber tenido que infiltrarse en Abstergo, salvar a su padre, y para su total satisfacción asesinar a Vidic con su _preciada manzana_ y justo antes de que terminara de quebrarse…

_Era la hora._

Camino hacia el templo, al fin abierto, dentro, a unos pasos más, estaba aquel artefacto que debía usar para salvar al mundo, “El ojo”. El maldito artefacto por el que tanto había sufrido, allí estaba.

Estar cara a cara con la muerte en forma de artefacto azul claro no era sencillo, no pudo evitar pensar, mientras en un pesado caminar continuaba hacia adelante, su mirada vacía de expresión. Solo tenía que apagar su miedo, solo tenía que…

_Pero las malditas Juno y Minerva lo colocaron a decidir._

El mundo y que ella fuera liberada, o que todos murieran y ella se mantuviera encerrada para siempre.

Las dos eran horribles opciones, crueles, y poniéndole en más presión de la que había podido soportar, no podía dejar que todos murieran, todo por lo que lucho Altair, todo por lo que luche Ezio, Connor, su padre, Shaun Rebecca, Clay, Lucy…

No podía hacerlo, no podía ser egoísta, por mucho que deseara vivir. No estaba destinado a eso, no iba a vivir más.

Ella seguía insistiendo, impaciente por ser liberada, guiándole y contándole de nuevo porque su existencia era patética, y la de los humanos también, recordándole que era una herramienta que ya era hora de que fuera usada.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras caminaba al ojo, había tomado su decisión, esperaba que no fuera la incorrecta, esperaba que su padre y los asesinos pudieran deshacerse de Juno rápido, eliminarla esta vez por completo.

Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, pensó en ellos una última vez, Altair, Ezio, Connor, Clay, Lucy, aquellos a los que perdió, o a los que nunca tuvo para empezar, tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo, era un maldito cobarde, su mano temblaba, pero estaba decidido.

_Iba a morir al fin. _

Tocar el artefacto se sintió como una última burla de Juno, “no iba a doler” dijo ella, esa bastarda le había mentido una última vez, el dolor fue agonizante, como si su sangre hirviera desde su interior, extendiéndose como un veneno cruel doloroso y rápido, sus huesos su piel todo, un grito de agonía resonó por la sala entera, y se dio cuenta…

_Era suyo_

Y luego…

** _Todo se tornó negro._ **

**Author's Note:**

> hice esto mientras estaba enojada y deprimida por la muerte de Desmond, por la forma en que le sacaron del juego, que me pareció bastante jodido. me molesta como minorizan todo lo que él paso, el efecto sangrado, su propio sufrimiento (me refiero esta viviendo un montón de vidas menos la suya propia y al final como un sacrifico salva a un montón de imbéciles que no sabían ni quien era AKA: la tierra.), incluso el haber huido, me refiero, si yo hubiera vivido en un culto loco de esa clase, siendo entrenada desde pequeña, y con un padre como William, me habría ido yo también. hay que ser honestos.
> 
> me enoja mucho como muestran a Desmond como "el tío inútil que tiene un trabajo de mierda y que no tiene metas en la vida, que abandono a los asesinos porque era un niño malcriado"
> 
> No we, firmemente veo que Desmond solo se alejo por su propio bien, de incluso abusos muy posibles. 
> 
> Así que fuck you, Ubisoft. haré esto.
> 
> No es que a Ubisoft le importe realmente :V


End file.
